


Cats and Alcohol

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Yamamoto and Gokudera (and that cat) got drunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble (kinda) for [](http://thisiscyrene.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thisiscyrene.livejournal.com/)**thisiscyrene**. Remember when Yamamoto and Gokudera (and that cat) got drunk? It's set at that time. (:

**Title:** Cats and Alcohol  
 **Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Words:** 811  
 **Notes:** A drabble (kinda) for [](http://thisiscyrene.livejournal.com/profile)[**thisiscyrene**](http://thisiscyrene.livejournal.com/). Remember when Yamamoto and Gokudera (and that cat) got drunk? It's set at that time. (:

  
“I’m serious. That thing is a fucking monster.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to let it drink.” Yamamoto’s words were slurred as he tapped the cat’s head, which responded in a few purrs and scratched its back on the table. Gokudera flinched; the cat seemed to let _anyone_ but him touch it.

“Shut up.” Gokudera’s voice was just as slurred as he poured more alcohol into a dish. Maybe, just maybe, if the damn cat was drunk, it would be much tamer. But, really, the only reason he was giving it vodka was because he was drunk himself. That was the only possible reason why he would be giving a cat alcohol, or why he wasn’t complaining on the fact that one of Yamamoto’s hands was riding up his shirt.

Yamamoto had figured out why Gokudera was so intent on getting the cat a much less hostile persona. As his hand roamed from the Italian’s arms and down to his flat stomach, up to his chest and massaging the back of his neck, he could feel all the scrapes that were the product of scratches from said cat. He wondered why Gokudera wouldn’t just put it back in the box. He must really like the cat, Yamamoto decided.

“I think you’ve given it enough… haha…” Yamamoto muttered softly as his eyes drooped and he nibbled on Gokudera’s nape, eliciting a moan from the Italian. “I think… we’ve had enough, too…” He added, but he wasn’t really counting on being heard.

“Get the fuck off me, baseball nut.” He said this, but Gokudera made no action to push him away, so Yamamoto didn’t budge. His other hand, the one not under Gokudera’s shirt, scratched the back of the cat’s ears. The dark-haired boy blinked as he heard the low purr that the cat gave, and Gokudera raised an eyebrow in question to the amusement in Yamamoto’s face.

“Hahaha…”

“What.” Gokudera asked dryly. “Are you laughing about.” It wasn’t a question as it was an implication for him to shut up.

“No.” was the senseles reply as Yamamoto drooped forward and burried his face in the boy’s neck. Tiredness and sleepiness was starting to kick in. Mixed with alcohol, it wasn’t all too pretty.

“No…? The fuck… fucking idiot…” Gokudera slurred.

The cat was starting to nibble on Yamamoto’s fingers, and he realized it was because he had stopped scratching it behind the ear. Apparently, it liked Yamamoto’s attention. The dark-haired boy lazily brought his hand to rest on the cat’s head. “What’s the cat’s name?” He whispered against Gokudera’s skin.

“Don’t care.”

“How about Uri?”

Uri, otherwise known as Melon, was the flavor of the vodka they were drinking.

“…Uri… what the hell…”

Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera finally reached over to put the cat back in his box, but got distracted midway (by Yamamoto’s tongue) and never exactly put ‘Uri’ away.

“Gokudera…” Yamamoto muttered, hours later. His consciousness had come back, but he hadn’t been drunk enough to forget what he and the Italian had been doing. “Gokudera, can you hear that?”

“Shut up…” The Italian growled as he burried his face deeper into the pillow. “Just shut the fuck up.”

“It sounds like Uri.” Yamamoto said as he sat up and put a shirt on. When Gokudera pulled away from his pillow and stared at Yamamoto, the dark-haired boy pulled him close by the neck and kissed him. “I’ll go get him.”

“Uri… God, what a name… it’s not the damn cat… I put it back in the box.”

No, no you didn’t, Yamamoto wanted to tell him. You never got to it.

Smiling, Yamamoto fondly scratched Gokudera in the part where his ears met his neck. He smiled to himself as Gokudera unconsciously bit back a sound that sounded, to Yamamoto, particularly identical to his cat’s purr. This was the same reason he smiled hours ago, when he scratched the cat’s ears and found that familiar sound. He didn’t tell Gokudera that, of course, because, really, if he went ‘Gokudera, you make a sound like Uri’s purr!’, he’d be dead by now.

“I’ll go get him.” Yamamoto repeated as he climbed off the bed, out the door, and towards the noise Uri was making. He found Tsuna, who had also awakened from the noise.

Surprisingly, it was Hibari who had caught the cat. Holding it by the neck, he said, “It was drunk and wandered over to my place.”

Yamamoto bit back a smile. He did tell Gokudera that he gave it too much.

“Geh! I thought I put it back in the box!” Gokudera’s voice exclaimed as he suddenly appeared. He called the cat, but it ignored him. “Uri!” He added, and it finally looked over to Gokudera. Yamamoto didn’t miss it when Gokudera muttered, “Uri… damn cat wants to be named after a fucking fruit…”

**End.**  



End file.
